


Dressed for Reprimand

by jeannedarcprice



Series: Absolute Trust [5]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Armor Kink, Bad Military Puns, Banter, Dress Up, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Frottage, Humor, Jock Straps, M/M, Military Uniforms, PWP, Roleplay, Teasing, Uniform Kink, mass effect: andromeda spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeannedarcprice/pseuds/jeannedarcprice
Summary: Scott brought his old Alliance uniform all the way to Andromeda for a reason...What better reason than to see his lover parade around in bits of it?





	Dressed for Reprimand

**Author's Note:**

> Cute teasing and banter that just ends in smut.
> 
> This got out of hand really quickly. I was drawing a picture for my ‘Red & Rookie’ Pre-Initiative Gil X Scott series (it’ll be up soon, I promise!), and I was taking a good long hard look at the Systems Alliance uniform...  
> ...and realised that those were detachable chaps over those pants. And my mind took me to the most logical conclusion. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> See the art _["Alternative Way to Wear Your Alliance Uniform"](https://jeannedarcprice.tumblr.com/post/172976071652/alternative-way-to-wear-your-alliance-uniform)_ that inspired this shenanigans!

Gil looked hard at the garment that had been handed to him by Scott. There was a huge, boyish grin on his face, one that Gil hadn’t decided if he was going to obey yet.

“You what?” he delivered it with a snort, but Scott sensed the nervousness behind it.

“You heard me. I want you to wear it!”

Gil frowned and turned the uniform over in his hands, Scott helpfully pointing out a very specific bit.

“Don’t worry about that, but this? This goes on first. You’re a lot more built then I was back then so it might be a little tight.”

Gil smiled at that comment. He was trying to picture Scott in the uniform himself, probably with a crew-cut, looking fresh for duty. He wondered why Scott had only brought the fact that he had it with him to his attention now.

Scott noticed how the smile quickly went back to a look of foreboding. He clasped his hand over Gil’s. “You don’t have to, you know.”

“I know...I mean, I want to, but –”

“But you told me I had to wear that jock strap when I next went planet side, _after_ you made me parade around in it for you. So it’s only right I get a request too.”

“Hey! You were the one complaining about your armour! I was just giving practical advice!” he grinned. “They’re Initiative branded and standard issue. You _should_ be wearing them!”

“You know I prefer going commando! There’s padding built into this under suit anyway!” Scott cheekily slapped down the item in question on top of the pile in Gil’s hands. “So _you_ can wear them today. For modesty!”

“Scott!” Gil shoved him with an elbow, trying not to upset the clothing placed across his arms. The push sent the Pathfinder giggling away from him.

“I already know that you’re gonna go through with it! Now will you help me with this under armour?”

Gil placed the pile he was holding on the end of the bed and strode over to Scott as he started fighting with a clasp on his back.

“Everyone’s gonna think I have a kink for this under armour, you know that right?” Gil tutted, clipping home the panel over Scott’s behind. Despite the intimate area he was all business.

“You do have a kink for it, Gil!” Scott joked, turning around to let the engineer work on the front too.

“I do not! It’s all you, rushing down here after shedding all the outer layers in the cloakroom! You make me look like some post battle kink-a-zoid,” he mumbled, “but it’s all you!”

Scott stood there and took the scolding. It didn’t matter to him, he smiled triumphantly at the fact that when he got back after the excursion Gil would be wearing his old uniform. And he definitely _would_ be hurrying down here after shedding the outer armour.

“There,” Gil hoisted up the chest plate and sent the zip right up tight to the collar. “Done! I swear you get off on me dressing you in this thing as much as when you make me peel you out of it!”

A dirty smile lit his face up and Scott laughed as he turned to leave. "Don’t pretend you don’t like _peeling_ me out of it. Now since I haven’t heard a firm rebuttal from you yet, I’m gonna go see to this disturbance at the outpost, and get all menacing with my gun. I’m looking forward to seeing you later! It’s been a while since...”

Those big eyes of his turned sultry, Gil knew that look. It excited him.

“Off with you then, Scott,” Gil dismissed him, a sly smile appearing on his face too, “before I get menacing with my gun! And give me some warning before you come back. Don’t need someone else on this ship getting an eyeful!”

“Ooh...save that attitude of yours for later, _soldier_! Actually they’re all talking of taking some R &R in the port after this. I’m encouraging them, of course. And luckily these windows are one way, or the whole of Kadara port would be able to see you!” Scott winked. “I don’t know how long I’m going to be. But I’ll let you know when I’m on my way back. That’ll give you plenty of time to get ready, right?”

Scott waited expectedly for something else as Gil’s eyes wandered over the room, trying to capture a glance of the clothing at the end of the bed.

“Gil?”

“Hmm? Oh, right,” the engineer closed in and planted a kiss on his cheek. “For good luck, don’t die out there!”

“That kiss is all the armour I need!”

 

*** 

Scott and the team rode the elevator back up to Kadara Port after finishing the excursion. It turned out that the reoccurring attacks on Ditaeon weren’t Kett as suspected, but Outcasts who had taken a shine to their weapons, armour and tactics.

The threat had been real enough though, and Tate had been right to call in the Pathfinder team. They had traced the group to the Sulphur Springs area, and aside from encountering a rag tag group of them and capturing the ones that survived the firefight, there was clear evidence of a wider group, and threat, to the outpost.

Their work on Kadara wasn’t done.

It was, however, done for today, and with assurances to Tate of their return tomorrow, all he had left now was to make contact with Keema Dohrgun and arrange a larger Collective presence around the outpost. Hopefully The Charlatan would have his followers out in force for them.

He would have been even quicker of he had gone directly to Reyes, but they also needed to keep up appearances where The Charlatan was concerned. Kadara port was under The Charlatan’s rule, and Keema had been put there as a mouthpiece for a reason. It was the right way to get things done.

He didn’t anticipate the discussion taking that long, so as promised he let Gil know that he was returning shortly. He backed himself into the corner of the elevator and began typing away on his omni-tool. The exchange only served to make him more excited.

_Scott: ETA 30mins soldier! I expect those boots to be so polished I can see my reflection in them!_

The reply came quickly, Scott discouraging any of the others to look his way with his body language when he realised a picture had been sent with the message.

_Gil: These clean enough, Pathfinder Ryder?_

It was a picture of Gil’s booted calf, clearly taken from a seated position on the edge of the bed. But that wasn’t the focus of the picture, no. The jock was still on the floor, and Gil’s accompanying shadow left little to the imagination.

_Scott: Get dressed, soldier! Then spit-shine those boots more! I said want to be able to see my reflection in them (shame they’re not showing me the view right now. That shadow is...amazing!)_

_Gil: Yes, sir! (Hahaha! I’m sure it’ll look better in the ‘flesh’ though!)_

Scott took in a deep breath then exhaled, unable to get the view out of his head. What a tease his lover was. And he knew it.

 

***

The cargo lift lurched open and the team stepped out onto the dock. Scott eagerly glanced at the Tempest, the part which had his quarters in it suspended over the mountain in a gravity-defying fashion. Kallo had assured him that when set down there the Tempest was secure and wouldn’t topple off – no matter how much banging he a Gil got up to. Of course he hadn’t said that out loudly, but Scott liked to think that the pilot had cottoned on to the cheeky inference in the enquiry.

Vetra’s voice filtered back through them as they turned to enter the port proper. “Suvi says she managed to get Kallo and Lexi to join her in Kralla’s Song, believe it or not, we should all meet them there. Well accept Gil. He said he’s staying behind to spend some time with you, Ryder.”

He heard a snigger from Sara behind his back.

“Well that wasn’t very subtle now was it?” Scott complained, his voice betraying the fact that he was a little embarrassed. He often forgot that Vetra and Suvi had been with Gil from the beginning, and that he probably shared a lot more with them than Scott realised.

“Hey, don’t shoot the messenger, but do enjoy your evening together!” she sauntered off, and Scott was left with Peebee, Jaal and Sara whilst the rest made their way through the heavy dock doors.

“I bet ol’ Scotty can’t wait to undress himself, but he’ll leave the last bit for Gil cos he’s got a thing about your under armour!” The jibe was melodic, that was the way Sara always teased him.

Scott groaned, but he was more concerned that Gil’s worst fears had come true. “Hey! For the record he does _not_!” the whine in his voice seemed genuine, and it took Sara aback. Scott quickly followed the comment with a voice that spoke bounds, a smile to match it. “Actually, it’s all me!”

“TMI, Ryder!” Peebee huffed as she opened her comms. “Gil? Gil! Where are you?”

His voice came out like a splutter, Scott heard a clink and he knew exactly what Gil had dropped.

“I’m...I’ve got some downtime so...”

“Not in engineering then!” she turned to the others. “Okay, I need to grab something from the escape pod,” she addressed them as well as her comms, “so I won’t get in anyone’s way later. We should clear out and leave these guys to it. How about that round in Kralla’s Song? I’m good for buying!”

A moan reverberated from Jaal’s throat; he really _did_ hate it in Kadara Port, and Sara scrunched her nose up at Scott. He shot her a look that made her check the wise-ass comment she wanted to let loose from her mouth.

“Oh free booze? And the old Krogan will be fun. Let’s ply him with some drinks until he gets at least a headache!” she winked as she turned, and they walked in the direction of the port.

“Huh...Hey!” Peebee stammered, expecting him to follow her onto the Tempest, “I thought you were –”

Scott’s voice came out in a sarcastic tone. “One of us has to actually go to Keema and request the extra support for the outpost, or did everyone forget that bit?” He knew Jaal would have jumped at the opportunity to not go into Kralla’s Song, but even though they were in earshot he spied Sara pushing him on eagerly away from the duty.

Scott sighed and took another glance at the Tempest, letting himself feel the excitement at what would be waiting for him. Reluctantly he turned and headed away from the dock and into the port.

 

*** 

Keema Dohrgun had been more than helpful in supplying more man power to look over the outpost. She had even gone as far as to offer a team of people should they find the Outcast’s hole and needed help taking them in. The Initiative was grateful for the help, as was Scott on a personal level. They really had made progress on Kadara, and the work of the Pathfinder team had gone a long way to provide that.

He had been offered a drink and a moment to stay and chat but he had politely declined, saying that his team was in Umi’s establishment and he had arranged to meet them there. Keema had lazily drawn a breath from her smoke and smiled, telling him that she was sure that The Charlatan would appreciate his company at any time. Scott had assured her that he would take up the invitation and left on legs that did little to hide his impatience to be elsewhere.

 

Scott eagerly entered the Tempest via the airlock, welcoming the lack of crew on board. They rarely took to having sex whilst in deep space out of respect for the crew, what with the Pathfinder’s Quarters being so close to all the ship’s amenities. But when planet side? That’s when they tended to take full advantage of their ‘shore leave’.

After fiddling with his outer armour and carefully placing it back in the lockers near the airlock, his feet guided him swiftly to his quarters, that view from the picture message still in his head. He’d seen Gil’s naked body countless times before and it never got old, but there was always room to spice up their _interactions_.

It had been a happy mistake for him, remembering that he’d actually brought his uniform with him. He was on the Nexus and caught a glimpse of a vid explaining the Systems Alliance in the cultural exchange centre. He’d remembered wanting to try out wearing just the outer layers with someone, _anyone_. But he never seemed to get the right guy, or the right opportunity.

Here, in Andromeda, with Gil? His wait was finally over.

The anticipation was almost too much for him, the thought of his body straining against those pieces overpowering. He had to supress the flush that filled his inner thighs as he stepped off the last rung of the ladder and boldly walked through the double doors to his quarters.

 

The first thing Scott saw when he entered was Gil’s pert, tanned ass perfectly framed and half hanging out of the chaps strapped to his legs. He’d secretly admired many-a-butt in his days in the Alliance, but nothing came nearly as close to the view he was getting here.

“That’s quite an eyeful soldier. We might have to give you a reprimand!”

Gil turned at the cheeky comment, and the front view was just as good, shame about the face of the guy wearing it.

“Scott. You brought your Alliance uniform six hundred years into the future, _to another galaxy_ , on the off chance that your future boyfriend would wear _bits_ of it?”

Scott couldn’t help but chuckle at how ridiculous he looked. Well, he looked hot as hell, but the man was so determined not to wear it well it was comical.

He felt a tug in between his legs and he swallowed hard, telling his body to calm down. Instead he unzipped his under armour just past the chest plate,  and it stood lazily open exposing a slither of his chest, satiating the heat he felt for now.

“I could eat you up, soldier!” Scott threatened, suggestively, going over to his gun safe and pulling out a carnifex.

He strode over to Gil confidently, and Gil couldn’t help but feel a wave of excitement at the movement, straightening up as Scott closed in like he was going to inspect his uniform.

Scott pressed himself against his makeshift soldier and moved his face in close, tilting his head down to take in the view from this angle. “I love what you’ve done with the harness and epaulettes...I didn’t think of that!”

“Well, I just assumed you wanted me to wear them too.” Gil replied smugly. He was quickly getting used to the attention the outfit was garnering him.

Gil’s chest was braced against the clasp drawn across it. It was too tight for him, but he’d managed to fasten it. It dug into his developed pecks, his audible breathing reflecting in how his chest strained against it.

Scott traced his hand across the clasp at the front, not touching his skin, but he felt the slightest of feedback through his chest hair anyway.

Gil huffed and smiled at how approving Scott was of it, then suddenly became aware that Scott was standing so close to him that he could feel him through the hairs on all of his uncovered skin too. He smelt like metal and sweat, a slight musk of sulphur mixed with his scent causing Gil’s nostrils to flare with the anticipation of getting him out of that armour soon.

Scott’s mouth curled on one side and a little chuckle left his throat at the sight. He took up Gil’s hand and placed the gun in it. “Now hold that carnifex up, Gil. You look _so_ sexy!”

A toothy grin took hold of Gil’s features, Scott stepping back to admire the view. He bit his lip and ran his hand through his fringe as Gil posed with the gun, trying not to laugh as he did it. He felt absolutely ridiculous.

“Turn around, Gil, and show me your ass!”

Gil chortled as he did what he was told, digging the barrel of the gun against his cheek so it left an impression there. He quickly removed it.

“Shit, it’s not loaded is it?”

“Safety on?” Scott replied sweetly.

“I don’t trust myself with this thing in here!” Gil said awkwardly, checking himself if it was.

Scott looked him up and down again, noting how he was barely contained in the scraps of uniform. The desire he’d been holding back since he boarded the ship helplessly jumpstarted his body at the sight of it.

“Me neither,” Scott mumbled, taking a deep breath before he urgently came up to Gil’s side. He took the gun out of his hand and pulled him into a long, wet, passionate kiss. Gil nearly lost his balance with it.

A sigh erupted from Scott’s mouth when they finished.

“Best bit about how you’re wearing this uniform?” his eyelids fluttered suggestively, and the air eagerly left Gil’s nostrils at that look. “You don’t have to take any of it off for what’s coming next!”

“Oh but you need to take _yours_ off for what’s coming next...”

Scott looked Gil straight in the eyes and held his gaze whilst his hand snaked down his front, unzipping the under suit until it hit the end of its track. Gil dared to pop the front plate off, finally freeing what he’d suspected Scott had been trying to control all along.

“Yeah, I admit it. I do like peeling you out of this thing...” He smiled as his lover’s hands tugged the suit off his own shoulders, then wrapped around his back and squeezed the skin there, finally tracing down to cup the flesh of his bare behind. Their noses brushed as he got in even closer.

“And you’re right too, I don’t need this on. Your kisses are all the armour I ever need!”

 

***

Scott grabbed onto the harness around Gil’s shoulder blades and pulled on it hard, using it as purchase as he rode his soldier. Gil rose with it, arching his back and turning his head to address Scott.

“You pull much harder and it’s going to come off. This thing is digging in some right now!”

Scott grinned and pulled harder, thrusting with his hips enthusiastically. Gil groaned as Scott wormed his jaw into the collar of the epaulettes and bit down on his neck.

“ _Fuck_ you’re so sexy in this thing! Why didn’t I think of this sooner?”

“God knows, Scott. But _damn_ I like it!” he grunted, Scott breaking his rhythm to lean back and circle his hips. His hands let go of the harness and one traced down the curve of Gil’s spine, over the large belt, following the chaps that hugged his butt. His fingers came to a stop as he gripped the firm flesh, and Scott pulsed himself lightly against his lovers insides.

Breathy gasps left Gil’s throat at each push, feeling the full, teasing thrusts as Scott started to roll his hips slowly, deeply, taking him with the sensual movement of his spine.

Scott’s fingers reached down and poked under his butt cheek, coming up clutching onto the elasticated strap that had been cupping it. Still grinding smoothly, Scott pulled on the strap backwards, hard, feeling it dig against himself too before letting go. Gil had done it to him when he’d worn the jock-strap before, and he fully understood the allure in it now.

“Shit!” Gil hissed, his hips responding in a flinch to the snap, his insides answering with a tightening that had Scott gasping out a single heated breath.

Scott’s hand came back up and he grabbed hold of the back of the belt, intensifying his pumping and driving air between their skin.

There was simply _something_ about seeing his man dressed like this that made Scott yearn to play at being obedient –well at least _pretend_ to be obedient. He was nowhere near finished but he pulled out and threw himself beside Gil, grinning as he must have read his mind and quickly got on top of him, kissing him in an attempt to make him submissive.

“You wanna be court-martialled? Or run through some drills? Do I outrank the Pathfinder?” Gil ended each suggestion with a full lipped kiss that made it hard for Scott to decide.

“Oh, I’m just a bratty new recruit here, but I could definitely go with a thorough inspection, _drill_ sergeant!”

“Damn I love it when you break out the dirty puns!”

Scott carried on. “I’m forewarning you that you’re going to have to discipline me, cos I feel like being an insubordinate little shit!”

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll make sure you get the treatment you deserve!”

Gil smiled widely and took up his lover’s lips again. Their tongues danced, and both men breathed urgently and loudly as they writhed against each other.

“Time to get that jock off, soldier!” Scott commanded in a lustful voice, squirming under Gil’s body and pushing his hips up against him.

“Quieten down, cadet. I’m the one giving orders here!”

“Please? I’ll drop and do fifty if you do. Though they’ll probably be _on_ you!”

They both chuckled. Scott could be so persuasive and Gil couldn’t help but respond in kind to the movement of his hips, making him moan when the folds and seams on the front of his chaps slid across his erect cock, causing him to blow out a sharp breath at the sensation.

“Oh! Ohhhh....that feels so good, but I want your dick against me too!” he demanded, his voice sounding fragile despite it.

It was Gil’s turn to squirm now. He pulled against the front of the underwear, but he realised all too quickly that it wasn’t going anywhere, and just trying to push it to the side wasn’t going to be good enough.

“ _Shit!”_ he cursed. “It’s trapped under these...things!”

“Chaps!” Scott corrected him, he felt Gil’s hand run down to unfasten one of the thigh clasps. “Noooo! Just break the jock, come now, pull on it hard!”

Gil got to his knees and did as he was told. He pulled down hard at the front and that released it from the chaps, but Scott was more interested in his lover’s cock as it sprung upwards eagerly for him. Scott couldn’t help himself and grabbed hold of the jock, pulling hard, hearing Gil wince as the elasticated bands dug against him.

It broke, eventually, Scott was all too impatient himself, and strong. As it catapulted past and into Scott’s grasp, Gil yelped and grabbed his balls.

“Ow! Fucking ridiculous piece of shit!”

Scott had zero sympathy for him and laughed mockingly. “Hey! You loved it when I wore that ridiculous piece of shit! Let’s get some of that lube all over you so you can _drill_ me...then you’ll forget all about it!”

Gil did as he was told, again. He thought Scott wanted to be dominated like some sort of cadet in a soldier dress-up fantasy, but he was demanding as ever, the items of clothing only making him more so.

Gil grabbed the bottle of lube from the side and sat back on his haunches, watching as Scott spread his legs wide. He was already slick from taking his ass before, but it never hurt to add more.

“Put some on that belt buckle and rub me with it.”

“Whatever you say, you unruly _cadet_!”

He made a show of it, as usual, Scott grinning as he watched. Gil slathered the belt buckle in so much of the liquid that it dripped down the front of the chaps, and as he added more and more he started stroking the excess all over his length in wet, slick motions.

Scott took a deep breath and licked his lips, using his feet to prod the engineer forward into action.

Gil lay on top of him, his waist over Scott’s crotch, his head nestled against his chest. Scott quickly ran a hand through the other man’s red hair, messing up its styled shape as he slowly began to grind his hips. The buckle was cold but wet, its ridges teasing Scott’s whole length and almost unbearable as it slid over his sensitive head. He breathed in deeply, his cock unable to go anywhere else for the pressure on it.

He hissed, and Gil started making longer movements, the edge of the buckle making way for the heavily stitched seams and decorative ribs at the front of the chaps. That in itself was sensational, but what really set him alight was that the longer swipes sent his lover’s cock running up against his sensitive underside too.

Gil was on his forearms now, looking down at Scott’s face, watching as his chest and shoulders responded to his rolling hips. He spotted his lover’s impending start to that place of no return and chuckled.

“You’re gonna come with just this aren’t you?”

Scott grasped onto the curve of the chaps that framed his butt in response and pulled down on them, a demanding whisper passing his lips.

“ _Harder, soldier!_ ”

Gil intensified his movements, taking firm, long strokes, sending metal, then fabric, then skin over Scott’s hard-on before teasing it back in reverse. He felt Scott’s hands clench at his backside tighter and listened as he moaned at the sensations.

The friction was simply amazing, and the difference between the cool metal, the rough fabric and Gil’s veined, warm, hard skin kept the contact new with each stroke. Gil was right, it would be enough to send him coming hard, but his mind raced to another scenario he was desperate to try.

“Stop!”

An urgent thrust sent Gil’s hips bucking upwards as Scott pushed up against him.

“I’ve got another idea, get on your back, soldier!”

“Who exactly is giving the orders here?” Gil asked as he dutifully rolled onto his back. He spied the wet mess that was Scott’s crotch as he himself turned over and straddled his chest.

“I told you, I don’t like authority, and you’re letting me get away with it!” Scott said, cheekily running his hand up in between Gil’s equally wet legs with the comment.

“Ha!” he flinched at the unexpected touch, “Maybe I like a little rebellion, until I get my hands on your arse!”

Scott’s full lips parted and he bared his teeth in a smile. “I’ll be sure to take advantage of that then!” he purred, reaching over to grab the lube again. “Now prop yourself up on the pillows and let me misuse this uniform!”

Gil shuffled into position and watched as Scott squeezed the liquid on himself, rubbing it along his length with a downward fist. He hitched up Gil’s chest a little and made himself comfortable.

“What _are_ you up to?” Gil’s voice broke as he asked the question. It suddenly dawned on him what was coming.

“How tight against you is this harness exactly?” Scott commented, carefully aiming himself between Gil’s pecks, spying the small slither of a gap where the buckle was fastened tightly.

“Oh... _Shiiiittt_! I see where this is going Scott. There might be a bit of give. But it’ll be more from my skin than this harness!”

“That’s all I needed to know...” Scott whispered, fitting the head of his cock underneath the clasp, pushing it forward until his ridge disappeared under it. “Oh _fuck_!” he moaned, Gil watching his face scrunching up. “That’s _so_ tight!”

He stopped to adjust his position, then took the bottle and shoved the nozzle down the top of the harness, squeezing more lube through the gap, feeling it meet his throbbing slit as it pooled there.

“You’re gonna do yourself some damage, Scott!”

“I am _not_!” he hissed, shoving himself through with a thrust now, his hips almost taking the wind out of Gil’s lungs, the pressure hard on his ribcage.

The noise that left Scott’s throat filled the room, and Gil spied the tip of his cock as it wormed its way past the upper side of the harness.

“ _Holy shit_ , Scott! Don’t overdo it!”

“But it feels so…” he pulled back and took another thrust, “…fucking amazing!”

He carried on, and Gil could feel his dick gliding through now, displacing his chest hair with each thrust, how it sucked the lube in and out of that tight place. Scott breathed hard and clasped his fingers under the straps either side of Gil’s wide chest, wrenching them as he continued to pleasure himself with the uniform. The harness strained and it dug into Gil’s armpits as Scott’s hips took it to its stress limits.

“Soldier! I’m gonna come all over your chest, you ready for it?”

Gil grasped onto Scott’s hips in response. “I’m _always_ ready. You give it to me!”

Scott continued to work himself, his moans following through with a low growl. Gil knew it was soon, and he strained his neck downwards and opened his mouth just in case.

Scott thrust forward hard and squeezed his thighs, coming as his head slipped through the top of the harness. It didn’t go far, instead becoming matted in Gil’s chest hair, more pooling under the harness as Scott continued to come and constrict himself in the tunnel he’d made.

When he was done Scott loosened his thighs, and Gil realised he could breathe again. The Pathfinder released his softening cock from the skin of his lover, and rocked on his knees as he watched him slide down the bed and take his mouth to it.

Gil gently sucked on him, tasting him, circling his tongue around the warm, slippery mass, hearing its owner sigh and feeling the little flinches he got in response.

“Oh you’re gonna be sore in the morning!” he stroked the back of Scott’s thigh before cupping his butt.

“Worth it!” Scott panted. “But I wanna be sore elsewhere too!”

The comment ignited a grin on Gil’s face. “That a request, or a demand? Because I’m done taking shit from you now!”

He slid himself through Scott’s legs and came up behind him, pushing him down head first onto the bed. Scott huffed as he hit the pillows, Gil’s rough hands grabbing his waist and propping him up onto his knees.

“Now get ready for a good seeing to. I’m reprimanding this ass!”

He reached onto his chest and took up a handful of the mixture that was deposited there, using it to make Scott ready for what he was sure would be a thorough scolding.

After Gil made quick work of loosening him with his fingers, he pushed up against Scott, Scott gasping with the sudden invasion, but inviting it too. Gil made him see stars when he forced himself in little by little, getting him used to him and ready to accommodate the thrusts.

“Oh fuck, yes! You see to me _Commander Brodie_.”

That got him going. “Haha. So I’ve been promoted have I? Well I guess I do get to regularly command your ass!” Gil laughed out loud as he tensed his thighs, feeling the straps holding the chaps on strain against his flexing muscles. He took Scott hard and deep, breathing to match his rhythm, causing Scott to pant and whine in appreciation.

“I’m close already, Scott! Tell me what a bad little cadet you’ve been!”

“Discipline my ass, Commander! You’ve been giving me orders all day but I haven’t followed a _single damn one_! You show me what it feels like to take your orders like a good cadet!”

“Oh dammit Scott!” he pushed forwards harder, his arms straining, the harness across his chest threatening to come undone. “Why do you say such dirty things? Oh you’re gonna make me come in your little, untameable asshole!”

“You won't even tame me with that gun of yours, but you can try by shooting me with that payload!”

The comment undid him. “ _Fuck_ , Scott!” Gil groaned as he came, releasing wave after wave into his lover. He felt the uniform tighten around him as his muscles contracted all over, his hips shaking as he still fucked him to complete his release. Scott took it silently, rocking his hips with him, enjoying the feeling of being filled with that hot wetness.

Gil simply couldn’t take it anymore, releasing himself and collapsing on his back. He pulled Scott over on top of him, clasping an arm around his head to bring his lips onto his own. They demanded a long, deep kiss, and both men owned each other as they writhed against skin and took deep breaths every time their lips parted.

Scott was the first to pull back and smiled boyishly at the ridiculously dressed soldier underneath him. He tenderly scratched at his stubbly jaw then traced his fingers down his neck, his collar bone, through his soiled chest hair, finally stopping at the clasp taut across his chest.

“I’m surprised this thing stayed on. I gave it a thorough riding…The Alliance sure made their uniforms durable!”

Gil put an arm up around the back of his head and smirked, taking a deep breath with it. “I wonder how many soldiers have misused their uniforms like this?”

“Countless no doubt!” Scott mused, undoing the clasp one-handed. The harness sprung open and snapped back across Gil’s chest, revealing red marks and visible grooves where it had dug into him.

Scott greedily traced his fingers across a welt before circling one of Gil’s nipples, massaging his chest as if to calm it down after his exploitation of it. Gil chortled at the caressing touch.

“We need to keep this thing, it makes you so horny. Plus I want _you_ to wear it next time. I want to manhandle you by this harness!”

Scott’s eyes lit up at the suggestion. He crawled on top of Gil and sank his tongue into his mouth.

“Mmm, I’m so glad I didn’t break it then! Shame about the jock though...”

“Like I said, Scott, they’re Initiative branded and standard issue. We can pick more up at any outpost!”

“Strictly for Pathfinder use, yes?”

“And modesty?” Gil added with a grin.

Scott bent in and kissed Gil firmly on his neck, starting to undo the clasps, buckles and straps that held the items of clothing on.

“Nap time, soldier! And I want all of your skin now.”

“One more request!” Gil’s face turned all goofy, like he was embarrassed that he even wanted to make it. “Will you wear the cap too? I know it’ll make you look so cute, and more in role as a cadet. It might actually make you more malleable...”

Scott grinned in such a way that Gil knew it was a done deal. He lifted his hips to help as Scott pulled the chaps out from under him and pushed them off the bed, the belt thunking as it hit the floor.

“Oh, I’m getting all excited now, _Commander Brodie_. But I can assure you that when I wear these I’m gonna be such an insufferable cadet! I will definitely need some manhandling!”

“Oh yes? Well I got a glimpse of that today!” Gil couldn’t hide the enthusiastic edge in his voice, buckles clinking as he wrestled with the harness wrapped tightly around his armpits.

“Yes! And just so you know, I’ll be going _commando_!”

 

\- END -

**Author's Note:**

> WHO WANTS A SEQUEL? XD
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> You can find my Gilder related art on my [Tumblr blog ](https://jeannedarcprice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
